Me and My Girlfriend
by vballqueen17
Summary: If there were somethings Raven learned from music festivals it was that she looked good in a flower crown and that Starfire's lips were the softest things to ever grace this earth. [raven&starfire in a sense]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

"Yo, Star! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Cyborg called to the alien princess who was still packing her things in a small duffle bag.

Cyborg and Raven were patiently waiting for her, their own bags sitting at their feet. Starfire finally came into the living room, her bag swinging heavily from her shoulder as she flew joyously over to them.

She had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jean shorts and a flower printed crop top. Raven had also changed into a navy blue sun dress for the occasion while Cyborg was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black tank top.

"Oh I can not believe you got the ticket to the festival of music!" She said as she sat her bag down.

"I can't believe the three of you love the same band." Beast Boy stated from the couch.

"Icona Pop is not a band. They are two lovely girls who are very talented and have catchy songs." Cyborg said matter-oh-factly.

"I can see Cyborg and Starfire liking them, but Raven? That was a surprise." Robin said as he wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Blame Starfire. She wouldn't stop playing it and well, here I am now."

Cyborg slung an arm around her shoulder. "This will be fun."

"Are you sure you do not wish to come?" Starfire asked Robin and Beast Boy.

"Nah, not my style of music." Robin said with a shrug. "You'll have much more fun without me."

"Seeing the three of you singing together would _almost_ be worth recording, but with Cyborg away for two days I could actually beat his high score." Beast Boy said as he put his feet up on the table.

"In your dreams, BB." Cyborg said with a playful shove towards his friend.

"You guys have the tent, right?" Robin asked.

"Yep and plenty of money to last us the two days." Raven said as she checked her bag.

Robin nodded his head and kissed Starfire before they walked to the T-Car. Beast Boy and Robin waved them good-bye as the three friends took off for the musical festival.

* * *

"Oh I most excited to listen to all of the different bands!" Starfire said as they picked the perfect spot to set up their tent.

"But mostly for Icona Pop." Cyborg said as he began working on it.

"They're not on until tomorrow night though." Raven said as she flipped through the two-day program.

"Okay, let's play a game." Cyborg said as he turned to his two friends, smiling. "We each pick a band on the schedule and go see them. Whoever picks the best band gets to sleeps on the air mattress tonight."

Raven and Starfire looked at each other and smiled.

"Deal."

"Agreed!"

Cyborg's pick was up first for the day and he led them to the stage where Bastille was beginning their set list. Starfire had picked next, a band called The Naked and Famous, who were playing on the stage closes to the food vendors. Raven finished out the day with an Of Monsters and Men concert.

Starfire had made friends with a group of girls who were standing next to them during the concert and discovered their tent was not too far from their own. Starfire wished them goodnight as the night came to an end, with a promise to hang out with them during the breaks before Icona Pop performed.

They agreed that Raven had had the best pick of the night and offered her the mattress. Raven's solitude on the air mattress lasted only ten minutes before Cyborg and Starfire piled on next to her, claiming the ground was not soft enough.

The next morning the three of them separated for a bit. Starfire went to hang out with the girls she had met last night. Cyborg was off to see another one of his favorite bands and Raven wondered over to the merchandise tents to browse everything.

"Starfire, your hair is beautiful." One of her new friends said as she braided flowers into it.

"Thank you friend Sarah!" She said as she worked on her own flower crown she was making Raven. She had already finished one for Cyborg and was hoping they could all wear them for the concert.

"So who is the girl you are with?" Sarah asked as she continued on Starfire's hair.

"Raven?" Starfire asked absentmindedly.

"She is beautiful." Victoria, another one of the girls, said with a sigh.

"She is." Starfire agreed. "Although I do not believe she thinks so sometimes."

"She must be very lucky to have someone like you, Star." Sarah said as she finished with her hair.

"I am the lucky one! Raven has been a very close girlfriend for many years now." Starfire said with a smile as she finished the flower crown.

Sarah leaned back into Victoria's arms, smiling at their new friend.

"You two are the luckiest girls, to have each other." Victoria said as she lay of her head on top of Sarah's.

"Oh yes, especially when boys are what Raven refers to as the idiots." Starfire said with a giggle.

The other girls laughed as Cyborg approached them, a bag of merchandise in his hand. Starfire leaped up, his flower crown in her hands.

"Cyborg! Lilith has shown me how to make the crown of flowers. I have made one for you!"

Cyborg bent down so she could gently place the crown on his head. He smiled as he sat down with the other girls.

"Thanks for the crown, Star. Now if you can get Raven to wear that one…" He said as he pointed to the other one sitting at her side.

Cyborg soon found himself deep in a conversation with Lilith, who knew about as much as cars as he did. After a while Raven came wondering over and Starfire again got to her feet in excitement.

"Raven, you must come and meet my new friends!" She said as she dragged Raven over to the group. "I have also made you the crown of flowers just like Cyborg so that we may match for the concert!"

"Uh, that's great, Starfire." Raven said as they neared the group.

"Friends, this is Raven!" Starfire said happily as the other girls looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"We finally meet the dark haired beauty!" Victoria said with a laugh.

"Starfire has told us so much about you. " Sarah said. "You guys are so adorable together and apparently kick a lot of butt too."

Raven froze. She obviously had not heard this girl correctly. Did she just say her and Starfire were together?

"What?"

"Yeah, Starfire told us that you were her girlfriend!" Lilith said. "And it's pretty badass you guys fight crime and all that jazz."

Cyborg's head shot up and he looked between where the girls were sitting and Raven and Starfire were standing. Understanding washed over Raven as she realized that "girlfriend" to Starfire meant a close friend that was a girl, but girlfriend to these girls meant romantic partner…

"Star's been waiting for you to get back! Show her some love!" Victoria cheered.

"Kiss!" Sarah and Lilith said together.

Raven could see comprehension dawning in Starfire's eyes as to what these girls thought her and Raven were. Raven felt relieved that Starfire could correct the situation, but she caught Cyborg's expression. He was smirking at them, his eyebrow cocked.

Something rose up in Raven and she really hoped that Starfire would just go with it. She placed her hand on Starfire's cheek and turned her head so they were facing each other. She then pulled her friend into a kiss.

 _All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend_

Raven could feel Starfire freeze for a few seconds before the princess threw her hands around Raven's neck to deepen the kiss. Raven let the shock hit her for a second before she allowed herself to actually enjoy the kiss. Who knew Starfire was such a good kisser? The taste of Starfire's tongue was so sweet and her lips were the softest Raven had ever come in contact with.

Robin was a lucky bastard.

 _Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend_

Raven was the first to pull away and she could feel her cheeks blushing. The girls around them were cheering, but Raven was looking to Cyborg. His jaw had dropped so much that it seemed to wrap around the earth and hit him on the head. Starfire giggled as she placed the flower crown on Raven's head.

"Well, alright." He said after he managed to compose himself.

The moment for Icona Pop to perform had finally come and Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were at the front of the crowd cheering loudly next to their new friends when the two girls took the stage.

"You should all know this one, Jump City!" Caroline yelled out to the crowd. "Sing along!"

The familiar beat to _Girlfriend_ began playing. Cyborg nudged Raven in the ribs, grinning madly. Raven merely shrugged her shoulders, her own smile on her face as Starfire threw her arms around her friends, singing along to the music.

 _All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend_

 _Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend_

* * *

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg arrived back to the tower in Icona Pop concert shirts, smiles on their faces. Beast Boy turned off the game station as Robin joined them in the living room. Starfire ran into his arms and he kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"How was the festival?" He asked as he set her down.

"It was wonderful! We were at the front of the stage and we had the crown of flowers on our head and we bought these shirts!" She said in a rush as she pointed to her shirt and the flowers on their heads.

"Raven had a great time." Cyborg said with a smirk.

Robin and Beast Boy turned to look at Raven who was whistling to herself as she gathered up her things.

"What happened?" Beast Boy said as he ran over to Raven, hungry for details.

"Nothing, we had a good time." She said as she started for her room. She then turned to Robin. "You better treat Starfire right, because she's a pretty damn good kisser."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but Beast Boy and Robin's jaws dropped as they looked at Starfire who was giggling.

"I'm _definitely_ going to the next music festival." Raven heard Beast Boy say as she headed for her room.

* * *

 **So it's probably not my most well written story, but I got the idea after listening to "Girlfriend" by Icona Pop and I figured I would write it down. I saw a post on tumblr that suggested Starfire could be pansexual so kissing Raven would be something she'd like, yeah?**

 **Anyway, I wrote this for fun. If you happened to read it drop a review! I really appreciate it!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
